


Taken Over

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Brother/Brother Incest, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Masturbation, Frottage, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Stan discovers a fun use of the mind control tie.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Stan Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Taken Over

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I got after rewatching The Stanchurian Candidate.

Stan growled as he stomped down to the basement after the election, clutching two striped ties in his hand. He burst into Ford's lab, startling the man who looked up from his journal and turned towards the loud noise.  
"S-Stanley?! What are you doing down here? And, where are your suit sleeves?" The intelligent man questioned.  
"Not important, Ford. What the fuck is this mind control tie and _why_ did the kids have it?!" Stanley asked, holding up the matching ties. 

"Well, Dipper wanted it to help you win the election since, you're not exactly the smartest- _**ULLK!**_ " Ford explained as the American Flag striped tie was slid around his neck and tightened around Ford's windpipe, cutting off his speech.   
"Well, I think I should teach you better than to mess with me." Stan said with a sadistic grin as he slid on the black and blue matching tie and pressed the button on it, causing Ford to stiffen.   
"S-Stanley-- Wait just a moment--!" The elder twin protested as he sat down onto a rolling chair that mirrored Stan's own movements. 

"C'mon, Sixer…I think you need to relax and celebrate your brother's achievement." Stan purred, rubbing the front of his pants, causing the silver haired man to do the same. Pitiful gasps and soft moans slipped past Ford's lips as his clothed erection quickly hardened from being untouched for so long.   
" _S-STANLEY!_ You son of a bi- _oooh fuck_ …" The dimension trekking male protested before swiftly letting out a pleasurable whine.   
"Feels good, doesn't it? I bet you haven't had any in _years_ …" The controlling man chuckled, his own clothed member throbbing as he continued rubbing at it.

"Y-You don't know that- _A-AHHH_!!" Ford squealed, a sudden spike in pleasure surging through his as he grabbed his own clothed cock and began stroking it through his pants.   
"Ford...I'm not an idiot, I know a _desperate_ …" Stan started, standing up.   
"... **horny** …" He and Ford unzipped their pants; stiff members throbbing as they were freed.  
"... _ **VIRGIN**_ …" The younger Pines twin continued, pressing his and his brother's crotches together.  
"...when I see one!"

"S-S-Stanley… _Mmmppphhh_!" The scholar whimpered before his mouth was assaulted and mirrored his brother's kissing. If Ford wasn't being mind controlled, he'd be on his knees right now. His chest, cheeks, and crotch all burned with the same lustful, sinful, shameful heat. Stan, and Ford, began rolling their hips; their stiff members rubbing against each other. Both males moaned, their aching cocks rutting against the other.   
"Damn, Sixer... You're leaking so much!" Stanley purred, scooping up some slick pre onto his finger; resulting in Ford following. The man licked the clear liquid off his finger with a small moan; Ford did the same. 

The Author gasped and whimpered, whole body burning in shameful heat as he helplessly rolled his hips in sync with his brother.   
"Stanley! Please!!" Ford cried out, feeling Stan's hands grab his ass; forcefully doing the same.   
"Whatcha want, babe?" The bulkier brother replied, smug smirk still plastered on his face.  
"I-I...I-I'm…" The blue-eyed brother stammered, a thin line of drool rolling down his chin.  
"You're what?" Stanley growled, gripping Ford's painfully hard member.

" _ **I'M CUMMING!**_ " 

Ford's entire body shook as he came rope after rope of burning hot cum onto his and Stan's bodies and faces. His orgasm was so intense; his mind was swimming. Stan pressed the button on the tie again; deactivating it. The stronger man tore off his older twin's pants and forced him onto the desk. Ford was still dazed as he felt Stan's cock press against his virgin hole.  
"Who wants Daddy's cock?" The dominant man growled, hot breath burning Ford's neck.   
"M-M-Me…" Ford whined pitifully; feeling tears of overstimulation prick at the corners of his eyes as his member was trapped between both of their stomachs as he was penetrated by Stan's thick cock. 

The trenchcoat clothed man gripped at Stan's back as his younger sibling plowed into him. Ford sobbed and shrieked; feeling his insides being abused by his twin's large member.   
"Mmmmm, you're so warm and tight, Sixer!" The stronger male moaned.  
" _S-STANLEY_ !!" Ford cried, face buried in his brother's shoulder. Stan growled and panted, rolling hips into his brother's hole. Ford gripped and clawed at his twin's back; face flushed and sweaty.   
"Who's got a tight pussy for Daddy?" The man growled, breathing heavily.  
"I-I do!" Ford sobbed, tears staining his face. 

Stan gently kissed his brother's forehead and wiped his wet cheeks.  
"Don't cry, sweetheart." Stanley soothed before passionately kissing his older sibling.   
" _I love you, Stanley! I've loved you for so long! I'm so happy that you're doing this to me! I've wanted this for so long!_ " Stanford confessed before deeply kissing his brother again.   
" **I love you, too, Stanford** …" Stan admitted, rolling hips faster. 

The siblings readjusted, the scholar on his side, leg lifted onto Stan's shoulder. Every thrust of Stanley's hips brought a wave of blissful warmth that spread through every nerve of Ford's body. Ford's own cock was as hard as a rock; leaking pre and twitching with every thrust from Stan.   
"You're leaking so much, babe. You wanna cum?" The brown-eyed man hummed, noticing his brother's aching member.  
"Yes, please! I am so hard!" Ford moaned, hair in disarray. Stanley thrusted faster, panting heavily before roaring like a feral beast; jets of hot seed filling his brother's nether regions. Ford cried as his stomach expanded to accommodate the excessive amount of cum inside his stomach. 

Ford's stomach was swollen; round and taut like a basketball. The feeling of fullness pushed the man over the edge, white ropes painting his stomach and desk; soiling various pages of research but Ford didn't care. He was full of his brother's hot seed like he'd wanted for years. He always wanted to be a cumdump for his brother.   
"Who's Daddy's little cumdump?" Stan cooed, rubbing his sibling's belly. Ford sighed softly, sleep begging to overtake him. Stan pulled out before shoving a black buttplug into Ford's stretched hole.  
"Get a bit of rest, Sixer. We've got a _long_ night of breeding ahead of us." Stan purred as he lifted his older brother; taking him to the bedroom to make true of his statement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> 💖 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💖


End file.
